


It's Complicated

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is upset and Tony tries to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.

Tony was exhausted he had just spent 12 hours working on a new project and he knew he had quite a few more to go before he would be done with it. Which was why he was refueling, and recaffeinating. The money he spent on the expansive brew he liked to drink was well worth it. Tony sighed in a tired but mostly content way. Thor of course choose that moment to stride into the room. He looked furious, it was not an uncommon look on his face. Honestly the guy had a pretty short fuse, and still he was very strong Tony was just glad that Thor was on their side. Thor was looking at the starkpad Tony had given him and looked like he wanted to throw it. Tony got up from his seat and grabbed the starkpad from Thor before he could act on the impulse. He hated to see his stuff broken.

"Dude what the matter?" Thor frowned at him for a moment puzzled than spoke.

"I am not aware what the word dude is but I am angry and hurt." he added after a moment a little quieter. Tony wondered why he had asked in the first place, he wasn't normally the one to ask if something was wrong because he didn't actually want anyone to actually tell him what was wrong. He probably needed more coffee. Tony had a couple of mouthfuls more and hoped that Thor would stop there. Of course he didn't instead he pointed a big meaty finger at the starkpad that was by Tony's side.

"Loki is cruel." Thor said and sat down next to him looking at the counter sadly.

"What did Reindeer games do this time." Tony asked with dread. It was no longer personal interest by a security question because if Thor was this upset it had to be bad. Was it worse than New York?

"I asked Loki to become my friend on what you Midgardians call Facebook. Loki accepted but he wouldn't acknowledge me as his brother instead he wishes our relationship to be it's complicated." Thor said with the same anger and sadness. Tony on the other hand wasn't sure what to say, just seconds ago he had been sure that Thor was about to tell him of some dastardly deed Loki had done only to realize that Thor was just hurt that Loki refused to recognize Thor as his brother on Facebook. Tony decided in the end on an eye roll he got up from his chair and decided to finish his breakfast in his work room.

"Norse Gods." he mumbled under his breath as he made his way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it and please comment.


End file.
